Jillienne Twink
This is a contribution by Joanne Marshall. For further information on contributions please read The Guide to Contributing. Jillienne is an Hafling Arcane Trickster Rogue, currently level 8. Background Jillienne is an Hafling lass from a humble village near Vilfeld, Cannalt. She was born to Elitina and Lawrick Twink and was the third born of 10, all the rest were boys: Wileon, Josseon, then Jillienne. After her came Merret, Qinlos, Flyndon, Quincie, Berlseon and Anvond and Kurich at the same time. Growing up she was costantly fighting and competing with all her greedy brothers. In her house, if you were last to the table, you left empty handed. Jillienne began taking an interest in poison and potions from a young age. Always teasing her 9 brothers by putting little bits of poisons and potions in their food. Of course, it was only as a joke, nothing fatal, just a little something to give them extra gas or suddenly sprout a beard. Her harmless tinkering and tampering with various chemicals lead her to a life of freelance potion making. She began getting a reputation in her small village as a reliable chemist and eventually the nearby towns began to learn of her skills. Customers came to her for help with their ailments and illnesses but after being approached by the guards, she eventually started getting requests for darker and darker potions. Because of these requests, Jillienne thought herself quite the poison making guru. Even if her concoctions didn't always go work as planned, they never had harmful results. She was a very friendly, talkative Halfling and, although she didn't usually ask questions, managed to wheedle some information out of the guards when they came to pick up their usual batch of wild boar poison. She found out from them that the poison wasn't actually being used for the wild boar. After they had realized what they had disclosed, they swiftly left her little shop. A few weeks past without any visits from the guards, when a mysterious man with a monocle and a dark purple cloak came into her shop. He says he is coming on behalf of a secret service (The police?) and makes a deal with Jillienne where he pays her a handsome sum and she continues to make the "wild boar" poison for their team. She was a little curious, but didn't ask too many question, as this agreement was keeping her little shop open with a enough left over to buy better books and weirder ingredients. 6 months past and while selling remedies to folk around the towns Jillienne was still selling her "Wild Boar" poison to the shady and mysterious buyer, who came after close every Tuesday evening on his horse. They became, not quite friends, but more than acquaintances and she began to get a soft spot for him. The extra money allowed Jillienne to experiment more and more. She offered him a new and improved "wild boar" poison. They both knew that she knew they weren't using it on wild boar and he excepted without asking any questions. Their exchange carried on for a few more months, each time making small talk and exchanging jokes and stories. However one Tuesday night he didn't come. A week passed and he wasn't there again. News traveled to her small village about an entire town far far away thats water source turned dark green but it was all they had, so the people drank it. The peoples gums began receding and their noses turned inside out. Their heads began sprouting sharp tusks that had to penetrate through their brain to get out. Their blood leaked out from every orifice and their bones burnt from the inside out.... apparently. It may have very easily been a coincidence, but the man never returned to her shop and she never even knew his name. Along side the shop, Jillienne had two friends named Theodon and Breyole. Instead of becoming farmers like Jillienne's brothers and the rest of the men in the village, Theodon began working as a hunter, eventually teaching Jillienne and Breyole how to handle a bow as they went out to hunt together for fun. After a few half pints down the Inn sometimes the three would take their bows to the forests and see who could catch something first. It was always Theo, it was his job after all. Eventually, after years of being three best friends, Theo and Bre took a liking to each other. Jillienne was happy for them at the start, she never had feelings for either of them, but they began doing things just themselves and Jillienne realised soon she would have the pitterpatter of tiny feet to compete with for their friendship too. They were still good friends and would still go on walks together to the tops of the hills around the village, but it was never the same as before. Theodon and Breyole dreamed of a life together, while Jillienne dreamed of crossing over all the land she could see. The wedding of Theo and Bre was a magnificent affair. A party done in the village's traditional way. The ceremony took place in the east meadow when the wild flowers were in bloom and there was a hog roast over an open fire and plently of mead for afterwards. Her friends finding what they wanted helped Jillienne realise it wasn't what she wanted. She told her friends and family she was going on an adventure, said her goodbyes and just upped and left not two days after the wedding was over, taking her trusty bow and a few poisons along with her. They had talked before about Theodon starting his own hunting supplies store in Jillienne's old shop, but it was never formally agreed.